A.D.H.D
|image = KendrickLamar-ADHD.jpg |size = 250px |game = Grand Theft Auto V |radio station = Radio Los Santos |artist = Kendrick Lamar |genre = West coast hip hop |year = 2011 }} is a song performed by Kendrick Lamar featured in the radio station Radio Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics :Hook :Eight doobies to the face, fuck that :Twelve bottles in the case, nigga, fuck that :Two pills and a half weight, nigga, fuck that :Got a high tolerance when your age don't exist :1 :Man, I swear, my nigga trippin' off that shit again, pick him up :Then I set him in cold water, then I order someone to bring him Vicodin :Hope to take the pain away from the feelin' that he feel today :You know, when you part of Section.80, you feel like no one can relate :Cause you are, you are, a loner, loner :Marijuana endorphins make you stronger, stronger :I'm in the house party trippin' off, my generation sippin' cough syrup :Like it's water, never no pancakes in the kitchen, man :No wonder our lives is caught up in the daily superstition :That the world is 'bout to end, who gives a fuck? We never do listen :'Less it comes with an 808 (A melody and some hoes) :Playstation and some drank (Technology bought my soul) :Lookin' around and all I see is a big crowd that's product of me :And they probably relatives relevant for a rebel's dream, yep :Her president is black, she black too :Purple Label on her back, but that tab is light blue :She take it straight to the head :Then she look at me, she got A.D.H.D :Hook :Bridge :Like whoa, ooh whoa, whoa :(Don't got a limit, just give me some more with it) :Like whoa, ooh whoa, whoa :(Don't got a limit, just give me some more with it) :Like whoa, ooh whoa, whoa :(They always told me A.D.H.D did it) :2 :And then she started... :And then she started feelin' herself like no one else in this apartment :Beg your pardon, oh, I rap, baby, how old are you? :She say 22, I say 23, "Ok, then we all crack babies" :Damn, why you say that? She said "Where my drink at? :I'mma tell you later, just tell your neighbors have the police relax" :I stood up, shut the blinds, closed the screen; jumbotron :Made to the back where she reside, then she said, in between the lines :Yep, hope that I get close enough, when the lights turn down :And the fact that she just might open up, when the Nuvo start to drown :Her body and I know the both of us really deep in the move now :It's nothin' we can do now, somebody walked in with a pound :Of that Bay Area kush, she looked at me then looked :At it, then she grabbed it, then she said "Get it understood :You know why we crack babies :Because we born in the '80s, that A.D.H.D crazy" :+ Bridge :Ab-Soul :You can have all my shine, I'll give you the light :Double cup, deuce, four, six, just mix it in Sprite :Ecstasy, shrooms, blow, 'dro, hoes, whatever you like :You can have all my shine, I'll give you the light Video Category:GTA V songs Category:Radio Los Santos